


My My Edd just Wants to Watch the World Burn

by Luna_sss



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slow Burn, WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 11:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17980772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_sss/pseuds/Luna_sss
Summary: Puberty has a way of changing a person and the people in the Peach Creek culdesac were not exempt from its attempts. Who'd have though? Eddward grows up and everyone is in for a shock if they think he was going to be the same old sock headed dork.





	My My Edd just Wants to Watch the World Burn

Puberty has a way of changing a person and the people in the Peach Creek cul de sac were not exempt from its attempts. Ed, Edd, and Eddy had been best friends since they were in kindergarten. At the tender age of ten, they had fallen into a bad pattern to the tune of Eddy’s scams. Edd crafted them into physical form while Ed gathered that crowd and Eddy well he thought of the plan and he was the ringleader. All three showing just how childish they were in their narrow-minded pursuit of the coveted jawbreaker. Most of their scams ended in failure followed by retribution from the other kids on the block. They did this every day right up until that night when the three boys were just fourteen and celebrating their leaving middle school. That was the scam to end all scams. It was childish fun. Innocent. Naive.

Until it wasn't. No one was supposed to get hurt but this one still ended in a hospital visit for Ed, Sarah, Jimmy, and Johnny. They had been doing those scams for years, accidents had happened before, Double Dee for all his intelligence could only do so much by himself with scraps. It was all minor injuries, Jimmy’s being the worst with a broken ankle but Sarah and Jimmy's parents still pressed charges. In the end, Ed was shipped off so he wouldn't endanger his sister anymore, to a society of people of the same learning abilities as him, and Eddy well he did what his big brother had always told him to do in these situations, he ran. Leaving Edd to pick up the slack. When the police found Eddward’s parents to be negligent in raising their only son, the pair weren't even in the states at the moment, he was taking in by the state.

The day his social worker was meant to show up to relocate him, a lawyer showed up instead. His parents had managed to maintain custody of him by pulling some serious strings but in order for it to work, he had to agree to go to a boarding school of the state's choice. Eddward would forever remember standing before a judge his lawyer in tow as the plans he had painstakingly made, to gain his parents' approval, for his whole life were throw out of whack. He was being sent to a local boarding school for boys and if he could prove he was a “good boy” in the first year he would be allowed to return to his parents’ home provided they had someone there who could care for him. 

Edd knew the judge really meant for it to teach him something. Perhaps an experiment in finding people of his academic level or what was socially acceptable too bad he was partly sure he knew exactly what that was...They had told him that it was the children around him who were the bad influence and that a little time away would set him straight. So he went. Not that he really had a choice in the matter.

Surrounded by people who all dress the same in dress slacks, vests, bow ties or just plain ties, on top of the level of academic excellence required, well for about two weeks Edd felt like he belonged. It died pretty quickly when he found the same cliques still existed only everyone was on a whole new level. He was the new transfer student. 

He was alone, a month into his new school had him trading his bow tie and dress shoes in for black leather boots. Anything to give him an edge, to carve a different path for himself, something he could claim was only his. Though he knew it wasn’t. He kept to the rest of his clothes somewhat the same, though his button-ups were solid dull colors paired with black dress trousers only because the dress code required it and threw himself into his work.

It didn’t take long for him to knock the others out of their position as the best in their year. People targeted him even further after that. He was a nobody to them, they didn’t understand. With each foolish attempt to subvert him, including one person randomly signing him up for the swim club, as if extracurricular would distract him from his academics in some way, he grew angrier but these students were used to just throwing money at their problems or studying they didn’t know what to do when it came to someone with vastly more intelligence than the average student.  In the end, Edd raised no protest to his unwilling conscription to the swim team and instead worked hard at that as well eventually taking over as lead swimmer on the team. Captaincy was easily taken soon after.

With nothing to do but study and swim, with no one to associate with, with nothing to distract him slowly Edd changed. Growing darker in mood, more prone to anger and a deceptive calm facade settled over him. It was finally kicking in that he didn't have to put up with the other Eds getting him in trouble. That he was free to make his own choices, not that anyone had stopped him before. Even so, he remained demure to authority figures but the students knew his calm exterior was just that and to provoke his wrath meant to be crushed in the field of study you were intent on pursuing. A risk none of them were willing to be exposed to so they gave him a wide berth and looked the other way.

He was no bully merely systematic in his ways of destroying someone. He wasn’t going to beat you nor would he call you names, he’d ensure other paths were found, including but not limited to ruining your public image. Rumor had it he was intimately familiar with that. People whispered about it behind his back and he made no move to correct them. Silence would fall on the rooms he entered. No one tried to get close to him and he returned the gesture. Needless to say the entire school breathed a sigh of relief when his tenure came to an end. Edd’s year at boarding school was over, it was time for him to revisit the courtroom.

“Do you believe you have changed your ways, Mr. Vincent?”

“I do, your Honor. I have realized that there are other ways to express myself.” Edd told the judge from beside his lawyer. He had made obvious changes since his time before the initial court visit. He stood taller, lean muscle filled the suit. There was a proud look in his eye, the beanie he had always worn pulled down over his brows sat a little higher accentuating his eyebrows and framing his face.

“I see. You’re records show you have a great aptitude for swimming and your grades are exemplary, continue on this vein and you will be well on your way to joining the rest of society as a contributing member. Your time has been served you will return to your parents’ home with surprise visits and check-ins from social services for the next year to assure your level of care is to standard.” Bang and Edd was free again. His lawyer drove him home where it seemed his parent were supposedly waiting. Internally he scoffed they hadn’t been at the trial, of course, they weren’t going to be at the house, no matter what the lawyer said.

The lawyer his parents hired never left the car even when he got out of the car, popped the trunk and grabbed his luggage. He shook his head, looks like some things never change. Edd walked to the front door without so much as a glance back, he didn’t know whether to try the nob or knock. He raised his hand to do one or the other but he never got the chance, a woman opened the door wearing one of the fakest smile he had ever seen.

“Hi, I’ll be your nanny. The names Sissy. I’ll stop by in the morning to help you get off to school and in the evenings till you go to bed.”

“Tch, I have been taking care of myself for years. I assure you I need no assistance in starting my mornings.” He restrained himself from rolling his eyes at her presumption. He was sixteen now and well aware of the things he could and couldn't do.

Sissy’s smile became even more forced, tightening around her cool blue eyes making her look cold and fake. “I figured you’d say something like that, I will be the judge of that.”

Edd looked at her for a second longer before moving on. “Suit yourself, but I begin my day at five o'clock sharp, just so you know.”

He could hear the disbelief in her voice as she half shouted half whispered, “Five? School doesn’t begin until eight why do you need to be up that early?”

He debated not answering her as he took in the room, noting the layer of dust and all that this woman had touched and sighed. “Messy, messy, messy.” He muttered under his breath this all needed to be deep cleaned but he would wait till the blonde harpy left. For now, he headed to his bedroom.

Upon nine o'clock sharp said woman popped her head in his room without so much as a by your leave. Eddward fought the twitch in his brow. Rudeness would not be something he put up with. Not in his own home from a woman he hardly knew. He turned to her as she spoke raising his brow questioningly.

“It’s bed-time, your parents left strict instructions that you get an even eight hours of sleep and I am to see you brush your teeth and are off to bed.” She blushed brightly but maintained her stance.

Eddward wanted to be stunned at her instructions but he had seen before he had gone to the academy that his parents' notes were not acknowledging his aging. So this pure ridiculousness that was a nanny putting him to bed at his age was something he should have expected, yet he was still blindsided. He glanced at the paperwork he had before him, a gift from his lawyer. He was to have filled them all out before his first day of class at the local high school. It had been some simple forms such as what classes he wanted to take, as well as an application form for the swim team. To registration information so he would be immediately scheduled for the upper-level classes. Still, he stared at these papers filled with his neat cursive signature and was unable to focus. Breathing carefully he came back to himself to find, Sissy staring at him hard from the doorway arms cross and trying to look angry.

“Very well.” He went through the motions of how he would prepare for bed. First turning down the bed he had just placed fresh linens on, followed by a swift change of clothes, brushing his teeth normally he would brush his hair as well but with the mad blonde woman watching he refused to do such merely offering her a look before sliding into bed.

Sissy nodded from his bedroom door once, shut off the light and quickly left. Eddward listened carefully to see what she would do with the rest of his house now that he had been oh so successfully put to bed like a child so much younger. He strained his ear, she was muttering to herself looking around his living room. Perhaps she was looking for the television he did not have. His parents were firm believers that such a thing would ruin developing brains. Even when he had the chance to watch one he had never found it as relaxing as others had.

He could hear her let out a loud curse and throw herself onto their couch. Eddward sighed heavily glaring to the not so dark room. The street light was flooding his room and he glared at that too. He pondered on getting a room darkening curtain for his window even as it served his purpose for the night. He slunk from his bed to return to his paperwork. He itched to clean the house as he was very sure it had received no visits from his parents during his year away.

Pen scratches filled the air while he listened for his wayward unwanted nanny, should she check in on him for the night he would, of course, need to make a mad dash for his bed. The whole situation filled him with a strong sense of irritation. His parents had not personally seen him since he was a much younger man and clearly assumed him to be a hazard to himself. The burning rage he felt towards them grew a little more. Until his from door shutting shook him from his thoughts.

Creeping to his window he watched the woman’s car drive away, holding his breath until it stopped, turned the corner and was gone. He relaxed finally his breath leaving him in a heavy sigh. Now time to get to work. He moved quickly.

Turning on the light in his room he lurched to his closet and gather the large orange shirts up in a pile followed by everything else he hadn’t worn in years. They would all need to be donated. Trash bags of clothes were stored in the garage followed by many others. He put on the radio softly just to offer a background noise and got to down to business. From the looks of things Sissy hadn’t even attempted to clean up. The house was entirely too messy and that woman had dragged her equally messy hands through everything spreading it.

Shaking his head and pulling on a pair of gloves Eddward gathered all the cleaning supplies from the closet he had left them in and decided to start on the kitchen. There was food left in there… so unsanitary...

**Author's Note:**

> This has been rolling around in my mind and I decided to put it out there I don't really have a plan for this plot bunny either... suggestion are welcome!
> 
> I don't have a beta reader so mistakes happen sometimes point 'em out and I'll do my best to fix them.


End file.
